paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Halloween Prom
Summary It's Halloween and the Pups are All excited because they Get Candy! So they decorate the Lookout with Monster's, Ghosts and other Scary things. However they get a Invitation to a Halloween Prom and Brianna is excited and Asks Bryan to be her Date for the Prom. Bryan tries to Refuse and tries to tell her that He was going with Alexis to the Prom but Brianna Was to excited to hear what Bryan was trying to say. Soon Bryan and Alexis ride in a Limo together but as they get there and starts dancing with each other Brianna Interrupts them and Dances with Bryan. Alexis Feels a jealous in her and Races off to go find Bryan.How will this turn out for Bryan? Will it be a Good Halloween like he thought it would be dancing with the girl of his dreams? Or will it be a bad Halloween? Characters * Bryan * Alexis * Arturo * Jericho * Cocoa * Solar * Zach * Icicle Story Decorate the walls with Lights and Candy Corn! Lalalalalalala! As the pups Decorated the walls with Lights and Candy as they Sang a Fabulous tune. Bryan Put some Candy Corn on Strings, tied them and hung them on the wall as Alexis got some Orange lights and hung them on the Wall as Joshua kept eating the Candy Corn from the Silver Bowl until Arturo Slapped the back of his Head. Quit eating the Candy. Said Arturo Annoyed. Yeah your chewing with your mouth open. Zach said Chuckling a bit. Arturo stared at Zach giving Him the " Can you like Shut up?" Face. Hehe yeah... Zach Replied nervously. I'm not chewing with my Mouth Open. Joshua muffled with his mouth full of Candy Corn. Yeah... but your mouth is filled and your Slobbering Everywhere which is disgusting. Bryan said as he was looking down at the Candy Corn and strings concentrating on putting the candy corn on the Strings. Joshua swallowed the Candy and Choked a Little. Just then a Border Collie and A Husky Bounced towards Bryan and the others. Hey Bro! Guess What! Guess What! Cocoa Said excitedly as she kept Jumping up and Down with Her friend Icicle. What? Bryan said completely annoyed as he was still looking down at the strings and Candy Corn. Can't you see I'm doing Something? Just Please look at what I got Bro.. it will only be a Second... Cocoa said as she looked up at him with Cute Adorable little "Puppy eyes" and whined. Ugh Fine! Bryan Groaned and looked at Arturo. Arturo can you see what She's got? Arturo looked at Cocoa Putting his Paw out to Cocoa as Cocoa gave him a Envelope. What's this? Arturo asked as Cocoa just Shrugged. I Dunno. I just found it in the Mail Box while I was playing with Icicle. Arturo Opened the Envelope and Read the letter. We got an Invitation to a Halloween Prom and We can bring a date with us. Arturo said as he smiled Excitedly. Bryan jumped off the Couch Immediately like he was on Fire. W-were going to a Halloween Prom and We get to have a Date?! Bryan was so excited that he got an Invitation because He knew who he was going with. The girl of his dreams.. Alexis. Bryan can Imagine that he was Dancing with Alexis and doing everything together with her. Bryan sighed with relive and kept thinking about his Imagination but then a Pit-bull Bounced toward him as she Grinned Widely. So Bryan.. I heard that we got a Invitation to a Prom huh? Brianna asked. Uh yeah. Bryan replied. So I was wondering if you'll like to Go as my Prom Date? Brianna Asked Curiously. Well Exactly Brianna.... I uh.. Was planning to go with- Quickly Brianna Interrupted. Oh I knew you'd Say Yes! Brianna said excitedly as she Hugged him tight and Bounced off. Oh No.. Bryan said Concerned. A few days Later it was Friday the night of the Prom.. And Everyone was dressed. For the Boys Tuxedos and Fohawks and for the girls bows and dresses. Everyone was excited for the Prom all except Bryan. oh.. What I'm I going to Do? I Wanted to go to the Prom with the Pup of my dreams but instead I got the Psycho Pass... Brianna.... Bryan Sighed and put his Paws over his eyes. What I'm I going to do? Hey Bryan What's wrong? A golden Husky asked as she walked over to Bryan. Brianna if that's you then go Away.. Bryan said as his paws were still covering eyes. Uh.. No Bryan.. It's me Alexis. Alexis replied back. Why would think I'm Brianna? Bryan removed his Paws from his eyes. I'm mad at her because I wanted to go to the Prom with you and she wanted to go to the prom with me and I tried to Explain that I wanted to go to the prom with you but she Interrupted and now she's my date... Bryan sighed and looked at the Floor. Wait.. So you wanted to go with me how come? Alexis Asked. Alexis... All my life.. I kept my eye on you and... Never mind you wouldn't Understand Bryan Replied. I'm going to go... Bryan What's Wrong? What is it? Please don't Leave... Alexis Asked as tears Slowly rolled down her face. Looking Ashamed Bryan looked away and Stared at the ground. Bryan didn't Mean to do this to Alexis but he was too Ashamed of Himself that he couldn't respond. Alexis still looked at Bryan with Tears in her eyes. Bryan slowly walked away Without looking back at Alexis. B-Bryan.. Please don't leave.... Alexis Stammered as her voice Began to "Break off" as she began to cry. Please... Don't leave... I love you... I really do.. Bryan Stopped in his tracks but still didn't look at Alexis. I know that I didn't tell you before... But I'm telling you now.... Alexis Said as she kept on Talking. I love you with all of my Heart.... and I know that you have a Crush on me. Your the Funnest and Lovable Pup that I Met... And.. And i just love to have fun with you. Alexis Blushed as she hid her blushed while looking at the floor. Without Noticing Alexis Felt something wrapped around her. Alexis looked up and Saw Bryan hugging her tightly. Bryan looked at her and Smiled. I love you too.. A little while later Bryan saw a Limo pull up by the Lookout driveway. Hey Guys guess what! we get to ride in a Limo. Bryan Yelled Happily as His tail Wagged with excitement. Everybody ran where Bryan was and looked. Wow! I can't believe we're going to ride in a Limo! Cocoa said as she looked at her Brother grinning with excitement. As a man with a tuxedo opened the limo door for the pups. They all jump in the Limo One by One. 10 minutes or so they were at the Prom. The Man with the Tuxedo opened the Door and very excited the Pups jumped out of the Limo and Ran in the Prom. As Cocoa Jumped out the Limo she ran to her Brother. Hey bro how do you like Halloween this year so far? It's good. Bryan responded. What about Brianna? Cocoa asked as she was waiting for a Insulating answer. It's fine. Bryan responded very calmly. Seriously?! your fine with Brianna being your date?! Cocoa said shocked. "She's actually not my date." As Cocoa stopped in her tracks completely Shocked Bryan walked in the Prom. Bryan Saw a familiar Golden Retriever standing over by the Punch Bowl looking worried. Bryan walked over to Solar. Hey Solar who's your Prom Date? Bryan said Chuckling a bit. Why does it matter to you? Solar Snapped. Because if your my Little sister's date I wanna Know because if anything happened to her I'll hurt you. Bryan Responded. "Uh.... Heh... right".. So is Cocoa your date? Bryan asked again. Yeah... solar said as he stumbled a little. "Okay if anything bad happens to her I'll hunt you down. Got it?" Yes sir! Solar said with a little fear in his voice. A few minutes later Alexis saw Bryan and walked up to him. "Hey Bryan you wanna dance with me"? Of Course i will! Bryan responded quickly as he grabbed Alexis's Paw and dragged her to the Dance Floor. The two danced Excitably as the Music kept going. Slowly in Progress...